


Wrong Place, Right Time

by 131DI



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, i wrote this in 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/131DI/pseuds/131DI
Summary: Calhoun’s got unexpected plans for her little handyman.Takes place during their dating phase, some couple weeks after the movie’s events.





	Wrong Place, Right Time

It wasn’t often that Felix ducked into Tapper’s. Not that he didn’t appreciate a good beer - hard ciders were more his thing, especially apple - but it just wasn’t a usual pastime. Ralph frequented the place more often than he did, though his visits had been cut back considerably in the last couple of weeks. Tonight was a little different, with the bar serving as a mellow end cap to a friendly outing. There were plenty of people still here, and there was a pleasant air all around. When there wasn’t a scuffle going on, “pleasant” was generally the feeling that this place gave off. Tapper kept the place orderly, something Felix was sure everyone appreciated.

“Ya gonna give up already, Wreck-It?”

“You wish.”

Felix’s attention was brought back to Ralph and the Sarge, currently engaged in some arm wrestling. Tough as she was, he was surprised she was able to keep going for so long. Ralph was positively beastly with his strength, and by the lack of strain on his colleague’s face, Felix could tell the effort he was putting in was pretty low.

“Come on,” he heard Calhoun mutter under her breath through gritted teeth.

Ralph smirked and boredly examined his other hand’s fingernails. Calhoun scowled and screwed up her eyes as she gave one last try to best her opponent- but ultimately it was the back of her hand that crashed into the countertop. She shook out her wrist as Ralph made a triumphant fist pumping gesture, and Felix couldn’t help a chuckle against the lip of the bottle in his hand.

“Next time,” said Calhoun threateningly.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Ralph responded flippantly. “I’m just gonna win again.”

“You wait and see.”

Calhoun left the bar stool and joined Felix a few seats over, setting her chin into the palm of one of her hands. 

“You get better every time,” said Felix.

Her scowl was a little less intimidating than it used to be, though there still was quite a ferocious look in her eyes. But with that scowl came the adorable way the bridge of her nose crinkled up, and the way her bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout.

“Don’t patronize me,” she grumbled.

“I’m not! C’mon now, why would I do that?” Felix set the bottle down on the counter and nudged Calhoun with his elbow. “I mean it. I’ve never seen anybody go toe to toe with Ralph.”

The tiniest hint of a smile was coming back to her face, and Felix’s heart swelled. Whenever he managed to make her mood improve, he felt like the most important person in the whole arcade.

“You’ll get ‘im eventually. I know you will.”

Felix flagged Tapper down for another bottle, and popped the cap off before handing it to Calhoun. She accepted it graciously, and half of it was gone in no time. Nothing unusual- she could handle a lot, he’d learned. She could take the strongest stuff Tapper had behind the bar, even. Her sentences might become remarkably slurred (“Put more stuff in the… thing… more stuff goes in!”), but she could most definitely keep going.

Calhoun must have noticed him trying and failing to keep a smile in, as she raised an eyebrow and narrowed her gaze. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing.” Felix lied. “Nothin’ at all.”

A peaceful silence settled on the two of them after that, and Felix leaned over to rest comfortably against Calhoun’s side - much more enjoyable now that she wasn’t wearing her bulky armor. Cargo pants and a standard issue tank top were much better. Her free arm snaked around his back, and her fingers crawled under the rim of his cap to scratch affectionately at his scalp. It was relaxing, and if not for the ambient noise of the bar, Felix could have fallen asleep right then and there.

A gentle nudge to his ribs brought him out of his sleepy state and into a half-curl forward, his arms going to his sides defensively. He stifled a laugh and looked up at Calhoun’s face, where a mischievous grin had found its way onto her features. Felix glanced at the counter and saw that another bottle was now empty in front of her, as well as his own. He frowned slightly and looked back at Calhoun accusingly.

“Sorry,” she said, giving a light laugh and shrugging. “I only wanted a little more.”

“No harm done. Wasn’t much left, anyway.” He straightened up and stretched, only for his left arm to be caught by a speeding blue mass. Next thing the unfortunate handyman knew, ice cold liquid was splashed over his left side, and he let out an unflattering yelp. If not for Calhoun’s quick reflexes, Felix would have gone tumbling to the floor head-first.

“Hey!” she barked, turning a few heads from the other counters. “Watch where you’re going!”

The offender was none other than the actual Blue Blur himself, who had skidded to a halt after colliding with Felix. Sonic winced and set his now empty glass on the counter, holding up his hands in a sheepish apology.

“Oh, geez! Sorry, Felix. You came outta nowhere, man! Didn’t mean to turn you into a speed bump.”

“You need to watch where you’re running when you’re inside. This isn’t Green Hill,” said Calhoun, gesturing to the rest of the bar. Her tone was downright venomous. “I’d say you’re done with drinks for the night, pincushion.”

Felix grimaced as the liquid seeped into the fabric of his blue over shirt and clung to his skin. While he appreciated her watching out for him, he didn’t want this to get any worse. Poor Sonic was scrambling for something else to say, but was visibly shrinking under the sergeant’s gaze.

“Don’t worry about it, Tamora. He didn’t mean it. I’ll just go wash it out in the back.”

He slipped off the bar stool and headed towards the hall, plenty aware of the death glare Calhoun was now giving to the poor hedgehog behind him.

\- 

“Ah, rats.”

Whatever drink Sonic had spilled, it was obnoxiously bright blue, and it was much darker than anything Felix wanted or needed to wear. Some soaked through to the wifebeater he wore underneath, but it wasn’t anything a spot of bleach couldn’t handle. Still, it grated at his nerves just a little bit. He’d intended the night to end pleasantly, maybe stealing some time alone with Calhoun– Tamora– but now he was sure it wouldn’t go as he hoped. He wrung the shirt out for a third time and draped it over his shoulder, then headed for the door.

Focusing on the remaining blue stain, Felix was completely oblivious to the sergeant standing a short ways from the bathroom door, her arms crossed against her chest. The moment he passed in front of her, she reached out and yanked on his arm, startling him out of his trance.

“Goodness, you’re gonna frighten me half to death one of these days.”

Tamora motioned to the twisted fabric. “How’s the shirt? Salvageable?”

“Yeah, it’ll be right as rain,” said Felix. “You didn’t scare poor Sonic too badly, did you?”

“Nah, but I did take the keys away from him. Tapper’s not giving him anything else tonight.” Tamora jerked her head in the direction of the bar. “He won’t be interrupting anybody else.”

“Aw, he didn’t mean nothin’ by it, sweetie. It was just an accident.”

Tamora’s face softened at the pet name, and her expression suddenly grew rather sly.

Felix barely had time to question it before Tamora gently slapped the bill of his cap down over his eyes and gripped him around his middle, yanking him clear off the floor.

“Hey!” He protested weakly, a chuckle slipping out. “Just what are you doing?”

There was a soft click of a light switch, followed by the louder ka-chunk of a door closing behind them - she must’ve taken him into one of the back supply rooms. It was a bit embarrassing, being carried around so easily, but any chance of him objecting was halted when she sat him down on a jutting piece of the wall. It was part of a water heater’s outer casing, if the warmth was any indication.

“…Tamora?”

Just as he said her name, she tilted his cap back into place, and Felix was greeted with an intense stare. A very good intense stare. He hadn’t seen that it in a few days, but oh, did he know that look.

“Y’know, it’d be nice if you told me what’s going on here,” Felix offered hopefully.

“You ever do something you know you shouldn’t be doing, but you went through with it anyway?” Tamora finally spoke up, completely ignoring Felix’s request. She was showing a very confident grin.

“I- well- not… exactly?” Felix replied slowly, caught off guard by her question. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find any clues in her expression, her body language, anything- but there was nothing.

“Good,” she said abruptly, pulling an unused floor mat from its storage place against the wall. She set it down in front of her, then kneeled to Felix’s height. “Then there’s a first time for everything.”

Whenever Tamora stared right at him with those eyes of hers - they were such a lovely bright and crisp blue - Felix felt a familiar warm twist in his gut. He could feel his face start to burn, and he uselessly pulled at the neckline of his shirt. The heat radiating from the water heater’s casing beneath him wasn’t helping matters.

“Uh… what’d you have in mind?”

“Something different,” replied Tamora. Felix was honestly surprised he’d gotten a real answer out of her. “Something that you’re not going to forget for a long time.”

Felix attempted to speak once again, but Tamora cut him off with a rather forceful kiss. That in itself wasn’t out of the ordinary, but there was a passion present that he hadn’t seen since their spur of the moment kiss in Sugar Rush. The warm twisting in his gut quickly turned into a sharp pang, and he reached out to pull her closer to him. He loved the softness of her lips and the way her wispy bangs brushed over his face, and the surprisingly smooth texture of her skin. There were little nicks here and there, but the rest of what she’d endured from the cy-bugs were out of sight - mostly. One particular knot of scar tissue sat right above her collarbone, just visible above the line of her olive drab tank. 

He smiled into the kiss. She really was incredible.

Felix’s blissful state was short-lived, however, rudely interrupted by Tamora suddenly pulling away from him. The best he could manage was a disappointed whine, accompanied by the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster, but all he got was a kiss on the tip of his nose. He crossed his arms over his chest and attempted a scowl, at which Tamora only snorted.

“Be patient, soldier,” she teased. She plucked Felix’s cap off of his head and set it down beside him before running a hand through his soft hair.

It was Felix’s turn to pull her into a kiss, holding either side of her face. Concern for their location was melting away with each passing second, especially as Tamora’s hands started to wander. She wasn’t very touchy-feely, but she did like to touch. Tracing along his neck, down his front, across the top of his belt, under the leather, pulling it through the silver buckle–

Wait.

Felix gently pushed against her shoulders until she backed off, though her hands remained on his partly undone belt.

“Hold on a second,” he stammered. “We can’t do that here!”

“And why not?” Tamora asked, giving the belt a light tug. Its end slipped free of the buckle, and Felix’s hammer, now without support, noisily clattered to the floor. 

“Why n- we’re in a supply closet, just down the hall from other people.” Felix gestured at the door behind them, giving her a stern look. Tamora just grinned, not at all worried.

“I thought you were just talkin’ about… I d’know, a little necking,” Felix continued, his face turning a deep red. “I’d really like that.”

Tamora laughed, but it wasn’t mocking. She kissed him sweetly on the lips, tracing his jaw line with her finger and tilting his chin up. “There’ll be plenty of that.”

“I… hm…” 

“Come on, Fix-It. Get a little dirt on that squeaky-clean record. Might do you some good.”

Felix bit his lower lip, weighing the possibilities. On one hand, they could get caught and utterly humiliated… but on the other, Tamora was already busy stroking him through his pants and working the bronze button from its fastener. She knew how to make a good argument.

“All right,” he relented. “But if this goes wrong, it’s all on you.”

“That’s a responsibility I’m willing to bear.”

Down went the zipper, followed by the elastic waistband of Felix’s underwear,   
and suddenly ice-cold fingers were on his most sensitive skin. A strangled yelp escaped him, and he quickly covered his mouth. After a few moments of silence, he spoke in a low voice, “Your hands are freezing!”

She withdrew, momentarily flustered, then set her hand palm-down on the water heater’s casing to warm them. “Sorry. Those beers were cold.”

Felix leaned back against the wall and smiled weakly, watching Tamora rub her palms together. She reached out to touch him again, and the water heater had done its job. Now he was content with the sensation of hands gently but firmly working him, and listening to the gentle rhythm of her breath. Tamora’s fingertips were slightly callused, but not too rough. It was just enough to give her touch a wonderful bit of friction. Felix sighed and shut his eyes.

A short while later, Felix could hear Tamora softly mumbling something to herself.

“Hm?” he said articulately.

No verbal response came, and instead he was treated with a wonderfully hot, wet heat on his skin. His eyes snapped open just as Tamora turned her eyes up to look at him, and his breath caught in his throat– he’d expected just a little treatment from her hands, not her mouth.

Now that he was watching her, she seemed to become more motivated, and took all of him in. Felix choked out a tiny strangled noise several times in his attempt to speak, and only after Tamora had completely taken him in for the second time did his vocal chords decide to work.

_“What are you doing?”_

Tamora paused, pulling him from her mouth with a tiny wet pop. She kept her hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, gently pumping up and down.

“This is sweetening the deal,” she replied calmly.

“They’re gonna hear us!” hissed Felix, now visibly nervous.

Tamora raised an eyebrow. “No, I think that’ll be your problem, Fix-It.”

Felix gaped at her. “You- but that- that’s not fair!”

“I’m sure you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me.”

She slid her tongue along the underside of his length, then took his tip back into her mouth.

Felix leaned back and covered his face with his hands. This was a bit more than he bargained for, but oh- if he thought Tamora’s lips were soft before… 

“Were you waiting for a chance to pull this all night?” he asked, dropping his hands to his sides.

The corners of Tamora’s mouth turned up as she mumbled an “mmhm.” Felix gasped, the vibration from her voice sending a shiver up his spine. She sucked gently on the head, swirling her tongue over it, and gently pulled on the skin that covered it, dragging out every motion to the point of it being unbearable.

“Oh my land… that- ohh…“ Felix bit down on the knuckle of his glove, but it did little to help. Mercifully, Tamora backed off for a moment to properly catch her breath.

“Nice discipline,” she said. She traced her free hand’s index finger over Felix’s cheek, which was now quite warm. Felix couldn’t help but notice that Tamora’s face had a tinge of pink to it as well, and wondered what this was doing for her. For a moment, he even felt a little guilty for getting such loving, lavish attention, while she appeared to get nothing.

He made a mental note to pay her back for this later.

“You look like you’re enjoyin’ yourself, too,” Felix said between breaths. He looked away from her and down to his side. “Can’t imagine why. Nothin’ special about my 8 bits.”

“I beg to differ.”

Felix brought his gaze back up to eye her curiously.

“Think I’d cook this up if you weren’t anything special?”

She gently squeezed him in her grip, eliciting a sharp inhale and a small noise of pleasure.

“Wrong.”

She kissed him long and hard, then peppered his face and neck with quick pecks. Felix curled forward slightly when she lifted the bottom hem of his shirt up to kiss his stomach, unable to hold in a giggle. The trail of kisses continued downward, and Tamora’s free hand slid up to rest just below his navel, where she absently twisted her fingers in the soft, curly dark hairs.

“Your 8 bits are just fine, Fix-It.”

Her mouth was on him again, and where she’d been gentle before, she was not so courteous this time. A light swirl of her tongue became a slow, hot lick, done several times up and down his length. Gentle sucking turned into a needy hunger, and her teeth carefully dragged over his skin. Her fingers pressed into his tender flesh, her smooth nails just barely nicking him. Felix really had to bite back a moan, clamping his hand over his mouth. He could swear he heard the heavy footfalls of someone outside the door, but its handle didn’t budge. It was nerve wracking and… exciting, he finally had to admit.

Doing away with his gloves, Felix leaned forward and kissed the top of Tamora’s head, then ran his hands through her hair. He loved her hair- it was so soft and light, and the slightly frazzled look she sported was just… well, lovely.

The sharp, warm pangs in Felix’s gut had long since become a tightly wound coil, sending constant shivers through his body. With every new touch from Tamora, the coil was cranked just a bit farther, and it was reaching a breaking point. His heart was racing, his breath ragged… any second now…

…and then it stopped. It was like someone slammed on the brakes, jerking him out of his lustful stupor. Felix drew back, a touch of worry on his face.

“Tamora? Is… something wrong?” he asked, grimacing. An ache throbbed in his abdomen, but he was going to make sure she was all right, first. His worry was unwarranted, however, and Tamora quickly put it to rest by standing and towering over him. She donned a wicked grin and spoke softly into his ear, holding her warm lips no more than an inch away.

“You gonna come for me, soldier?”

Felix’s heart skipped. “Y-yes ma’am.”

Her lips were on him, he grabbed for the sides of her neck, she gave him one last squeeze - and he came.

Felix’s grip weakened as he emptied into her hand, but Tamora was one step ahead. Her free arm curled around his shoulders, holding him close and secure. When their lips parted, Felix couldn’t help the lazy smile plastered on his face. His head felt fuzzy, and a warm tingling rapidly spread through his body. A tiny kiss was placed on the tip of his nose, a little cherry on top of it all.

“You,” he breathed shakily, “are just…”

Tamora smiled back at him. “Dynamite?”

“…exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely was this ship's biggest fan when the first WiR came out in 2012, and boy did I write some shIT. This will be the first in a series of Felix/Calhoun works, and I'm excited to have them put up on a new site for everyone to enjoy all over again. At least, I sure hope people do. Lightning in a bottle, etc. etc.


End file.
